Vampires In the Garden
by FrostedMidnight
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Castlevainia,and Vampire Hunter D. Harry is inlisted for help by D and Alucard to fight the rising of Castleviania, full of faints, fun , and random aperences of left hand
1. The Dead and The Restless

Disclaimer : I dont own Harry potter or any of the related charicters, they belong to JK Rowling . I also do not own Vampire hunter D or Castlevainia.

A . N :

ok this is my first attempt at a harry potter fic so be nice, I respond well to CONSTURCTIVE CRITISISM and constructive critisism only.

If you flame for no reason you will regret it .

You dont mess with insanity people , its bad protocal.

This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Castlevainia and Vampire hunter D, hope you like.

Chapter one : The Dead and The Restless

* * *

"Arry!"

" Wha..." A blurry-eyed Harry Potter sat up on his bed running his hand through his hair while trying to focus on his friend. Ron's eyes were wild, his red hair was sticking up in odd directions, and he kept glancing nervously towards the window.

" Vampires Harry! " Ron said looking back at the window.

" Vampires aren't real Ron, you were dreaming, go back to sleep." Harry murmured laying back down.

" No Harry, They're there, I saw them!" Ron shouted shaking Harry and then running towards the window.

" Alright Ron, I'm up." Harry slowly sat up in bed, swung his legs out, and got up. He walked over to the window and looked out onto the Hogwarts' grounds.

" There's nothing there Ron." Harry said turning to his friend.

" Are you sure you weren't dreaming ? "

" I wasn't! I tell you there were vampires out there!" Ron shouted, then started pacing.

" What do vampires look like Ron? Are you sure it wasn't Snape out for a midnight stroll? " Harry said in what he hoped was a calming tone.

" No! It...it was ...it was a vampire! And it looked...well it looked like a vampire!"

" Ron..." Harry ran a hand through his hair and placed the other on Ron's shoulder.

"I-" The door burst open and a man walked in, interrupting Harry.

" See Harry! Vampires!"

" He is not a vampire, he is a vampiel, there is a difference. "

" Who said that!" Ron shouted at the man whose lips had not moved, but his left hand had clenched. Ron looked very frightened where as Harry only appeared annoyed.

" I am D, " the man said without moving. His hat shadowed most of his face and was, like the rest of his clothing, black. He had a sword on his back and his longish black hair accented his pale skin.

" What are you a goth or something?" Harry asked looking even more annoyed.

" I believe he told you he was a vampiel." Another man emerged from the shadows. He had long white hair and pale skin. He was wearing a cape and dress clothes that looked to be from the 1800's at least. His clothing is also almost all black.

" There everywhere!" Ron shouted his eyes widening in panic a little more every second.

" Calm down Ron. Who are you people and why in the bloody hell are you in our bedroom?"

" Ah, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alucard, and we have come to you to ask for your assistance. We have heard of your fame in this dimension. "

" My help huh...wait a minute this dimension?" Harry said to the newcomer, a disbelieving look on his face.

" Well, yes. You see D here is from one dimension, but Alucard came from his dimension to recruit him to help fight, Umph!" D slammed his left hand down onto the desk stopping the flow of words that seemed to come from nowhere.

" Did ..did your hand just talk?" Ron asked in a whisper looking ready to pass out any second.

"Yes, he gets quite annoying but you learn to ignore him." D said his face remaining emotionless.

" I believe that is the most you have said since I met you D." Alucard said looking at him strangely, but D merely raised an eyebrow.

" And you thought that it might be permanent didn't you, shows what you know, D will never, Umph! " D smacked his hand down on the desk ridding them of the annoying voice.

" Ok..." Harry stared at the men , still annoyed and now slightly confused.

" Well now that's been taken care of, lets get back to your assistance." Alucard said motioning for them to sit.

_At Hagrid's hut..._

Hagrid walked outside to tend to the rare black snapping irises he had recently planted. Sure they could eat your fingers but they were just so cute .As he pulled his hand away from one of the livelier of the irises he noticed a shadow rising above him. He turned around and all that could be herd was a faint " uh-oh...I just planted those.."

_Back in Harry's room..._

So you are telling me that there are many different dimensions and the ultimate evil from your dimension has come to take over mine?"

" Well, basically yes, are you understanding?"

" Yeah, its kind of like that T.V show _Stargate_, I think we should ask Dumbledore about this."

" Alright then. "

Harry, D, and Alucard walked out of the room leaving a very pale Ron. About two minutes later Hermione ran into the room.

" Ron what's going on? Who were those men with Harry? And what's Stargate?" Hermione asked.

" Vam...Vampires," Ron muttered and then promptly fainted.

A . N :

Well poeple what do you think?

Is it any good...

I actually already have the next chappie written but weather I post it or not is up to you people

Remember , the review button is your friend!

Is anybody out there :crickets chirp: ...Hello?

Anybody?

please review!


	2. Slaps and Headaches

Disclaimer : I own it! I own it ! I...(notices lawyers in corner) ..dont own it.

A.N : sorry for the long period between updates , but I was in ney waork and I was busy and...aww who am I kidding... I am just really really lazy..sorry , well to you few reviewers, here is the next update , just for you!

I dedicate this chappie to Alison , because now she will have to read it !

* * *

Chapter 2 : Slaps and Headaches. _

* * *

Dumbledore's office , 10 minutes later . _

" Why couldn't we go with him? " Harry grumbled , D on the other hand merely looked at him . Left hand , however , had plently to say.

" Because the evil is from his dimension and, umph !" D slammed his hand down on Dumbledore's desk but it didn't stop the annoyingly constant flow of words from Left hand . Harry grinnned suddenly, spotting a pack of muggle playing cards beside Dumbledore's desk." Hey D , I have an idea..."

" Oh , and what's that ? " D asked looking mildly curios.

" Lets play slap jack . " Harry replied grinning.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Harry and Ron's room. _

Hermione had tried everything that she could think of to wake Ron up , but nothing seemed to be working. She fianaly gave up colapsing onto the window seat. She glanced out the window and to her suprise saw Hagrid running through the Quidich feild towards the front gate waving his arms up and down franticaly.

"He looks like a giant chicken." Ron whisperedhoresly, coming up behind Hermione at the window.

"Ron! Your awake! " Hermoine said happily turning towards him.

"Yeah...but I have a killer headache...what did you do to me ?" Ron shouted noticing her guilty look .

"Well you wouldn't wake up..." .

_Back in Dumbledore's office..._

D had cought onto slap jack rather quickly and harry didn't mind letting him win all the slaps . It was fun waching left hand hit the table , and besides , Left hand bites . Harry rubbed his fingers where Left hand's fury was all to evident.

"D if you don't stop this nonsence right now then umph!" D slapped at another Jack and left hand quieted. Just as Harry played his last card Alucard and Dumbledore emerged from Dumbledore's office.

"It's about time you two came out , you were in there forever! I thought umph!" D slapped Harry's last card ending the game and shutting left hand up at the same time .

" That was definently...interesting, I hope to play you again sometime Harry." D said with an amused tone though his facial expresion did not change.

" Is this something I should no about Harry? " Dumbledore asked with an amused but puzzled expression. Harry smiled and handed him his playing cards.

" Just passing the time professor, I hope you don't mind that we used your cards." Harry said grinning.

" Why not at all Harry, but you will have to teach me this slapping game some time. "

"Of course profesor, now what did you two discuss in there? "

" Well..."

_

* * *

_

_Back in Harry's room..._

" You did what! I cant believe you Hermione!" Ron shouted furiosly.

" Umm...come on Ron , lets go see what Hagrid wanted, yeah that's it , we'll go check on Hagrid. " Hermione said onching towards the door.

" Hermione! " Ron shouted as she exited and he took off after her .

" Come back here! Your going to pay for that ! "

_

* * *

Hagrid, at the gates of Hogwarts... _

Hagrid banged on the door breathlessly , he had ran alll the way from his cottage, or what was left of it.

" Ello? " He yelled banging on the door . " Is anyone ere? Dumbledore?" Hagrid said noticing a shadow beside the wall .

" Oh no my friend , I'm not Dumbledore ." The starnger grinned evilly at Hagrid and with that disapeared .

" The children around this castle are getting weirder and weirder every day..." Hagrid muttered entering Hogwarts.

* * *

A.N 

Well, there you go .

Another chapter to you few faithful reviewers .

Well...is it any good?

(crickets chirp)

its really that bad?

Review please , I have to know!

Remember, the review button is your friend!


End file.
